Percy Guardian of the Hunt, Champion of Many
by TobiasEverdeenJackson22456
Summary: PERTEMIS-Percy/Artemis pairing. Percy life is going great until percy gets called away on a bunch of quests from Athena and when he returns everything has changed. Percy can no longer live with himself after tragic events and goes to the gods where he become the guardian of the hunt. Can a silver eyed goddess help percy through his feelings or will he end up getting even more hurt.
1. Chapter: Prologue

**I am soooooooo sorry **

**I accidentally removed the prologue and deleted what I had written so really sorry. But frankly I'm a little glad it all got deleted because I didn't really like it in the first place so this will be different and probably a little longer**

** I will probably have chapter one up by tomorrow night. Remember reviews equal getting chapters up faster so for now on if I don't get reviews you don't get a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or any characters from PJO or any of the quotes from the book I used in this chapter (sadly :()**

**p.s. the lost hero hasn't happened**

**also as one of Percy's wishes Hestia and hades have there thrones back.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Percy's POV**_

"Please Percy give me the knife" Luke pleaded. I hesitated and then Luke said, "You can't... can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can... can keep him controlled." Luke said as he was unlatching the side straps of his armor exposing a small bit of skin just under his left arm.

I was deep in thought when I finally decided to give him the dagger. I handed it to him but instead of stabbing himself his eyes glowed gold and Kronos was back in control. Luke quickly got up and went to stab at me with the knife so I spun away from him and used my elbow to make him drop the knife which I quickly picked up and pushing Luke down stabbed him in the bit of exposed skin that was his Achilles heel.

Luke screamed out in pain and his eyes glowed even brighter he said "thank you grandson" which I thought was really weird but Luke or rather Kronos touched my forehead and whispered something I couldn't decipher and with one last scream exploded into nothingness with me still on top of him. I felt a surge of energy and had to close my eyes as a golden aura erupted around me and seemed to be absorbed into me. Soon as golden energy was still pouring into me black spots quickly covered my sight until I was consumed into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

I decided to step away from the party for a little bit because gods sure no how to blast your eardrums. I was walking around Olympus thinking about all those that we lost from the war and wondering if this is the start of something good or the beginning of something much worse. Hopefully the fates decide to give me a much needed break for a while because I really need one after five years straight of quests, monsters, and betrayal.

I was walking aimlessly around and didn't notice i had walked into the gardens which was one of the few places that weren't destroyed by Kronos's rampage when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around not knowing what to expect when I was meet with a giant bear hug from Hestia and a small smile from Hades (and that was big because Hades **never** smiled).

Once Hestia finally got off me she said, "Thank you so much for giving us our thrones back" giving me a really warm smile. "We wanted to give you a gift for being so kind so we were wondering if you would want to be are champion" Hestia staring at me with the wide, pleading eyes of her eight year old form.

I stood there dumbfounded and Hades quickly added, "By being our champion you will gain the powers of what are children would get except it would be a little stronger since you would be our very first champion" Hestia was still giving me the puppy dog eyes so I finally gave in and said, "Ok but what will I do as your champion?"

"You will mainly just help us if we ever have anything only a demigod can do and you will spend some time in the underworld and with me at the hearth either at Olympus or at camp where we will teach you your new powers and abilities" Hestia stated with a wide smile.

"okay" I said again and right as I said it Hestia and Hades both started chanting in ancient Greek and I felt a rush of power come over me like when I stabbed Luke. It was a mixed feeling because a warm orange aura came over me from Hestia's blessing but a cold black aura hit me like a slap in the face from Hades blessing. I felt myself growing in power and you could see and feel all the power radiating off me in a bunch of colors; sea-green from being son of Poseidon, red-orange from becoming Hestia's champion, pitch black from becoming Hades champion, and gold which I assumed was from being a demigod. After that my vision went blurry and darkness consumed me.

When I woke up I was alone again I stood up and as I walked away from the garden the shadows seemed to dance around me and the fire in the torches blew my way. I smiled and quickly walked back to the party.

* * *

"Your not making this easy" I yelled at Annabeth exasperated. She laughed and said, "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." and then she kissed me and it was probably the happiest moment of my life but little did I know things were about to change rather quickly.

* * *

_Time Skip (one year later, Percy and Annabeth progressed in their relationship)_

* * *

"Bye wisegirl" I said after giving her a kiss goodbye as she walked into her cabin for the night. I walked back to my cabin smiling but right before I opened my door a bright flash appeared behind me that could only mean one thing, a god wanted to talk to me.

I turned around expecting Hades or Hestia since they visit me a lot know since I became their champion, but to my surprise Athena stood before me and I asked in a blunt way that probably wasn't the best thing to say, "What do you want?" I quickly flinched as she glared at me. Yep wrong thing to say I though to myself.

"Even though I don't like you dating my daughter if you really like her and wish to marry her with my approval you must go on a few quests for me to prove your intentions are pure." Athena stated. I shook my head so fast and said "of course I would do anything for your daughter" smiling widely since I finally got my chance to prove myself to Athena and probably get her approval of our relationship. "Good you leave in one week, don't tell anyone not even my daughter just tell them you got issued a quest from the gods that you can't deny" Athena said before flashing away just as quickly as she came.

I walked into my cabin and falling asleep with a smile on my face as I was prepared to train even harder this next week to be prepared even though I was already getting trained by Hestia, Hades, and even my father has been visiting me a lot showing me new things I can do with my powers and how to wield a trident and a spear. I smiled one last time before I was consumed into Morpheus's realm thinking 'I'll finally be able to be happy with Annabeth not having to worry about anything.

* * *

_(One Week Later)_

I stood just outside my cabin waiting for Athena and she flashed in exactly at the same time she came when she visited me last week (talk about punctual). "Are you ready?" Athena asked bluntly. I shook my head yes and she placed a hand on my shoulder and flashed me away to gods know where. When the brightness finally dimmed I cracked open my eyes and was amazed at what I was seeing in front of me.

* * *

**There the new and improved prologue which in my opinion is twenty trillion times better than the boring last one. Also now the title actually starts to make sense. (did you like it, Please say yes cause i'll be hopefully refreshing my page for reviews) 1,569 words for all of those that wanted an exact number of words in this chapter.**

**Please review or PM me with your:**

**-Thoughts**

**-Opinions**

**-Questions**

**-Grammar errors (which are hopefully few since I actually used my computer to right this)**

**-and constructive criticism (none of that mean criticism)**

**Remember ****reviews equal getting chapters up faster so for now on if I don't get reviews you don't get a chapter. (So PLEASE review because I know or at least hope you like this so please voice your opinion of what i'm doing right and wrong)**

******Also check out my poll that is up on my profile**

******Have a Happy Easter on Sunday (that is if you celebrate that)**

******Also as stated above I will either have Chapter 1 up tomorrow (which is more likely) or Sunday (less likely)**

******-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	2. Chapter 1: Ares and Apollo

**Thanks for all those that are answering my poll question and that will be open till may 10**

**Also thanks to **_**TimeWalker15 **_**for being the ONLY person to review my prologue (seriously guys :() Remember to review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from PJO**

**SORRY for any bad grammar and spelling**

**now to the story, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Percy's POV**_

_"Are you ready?" Athena asked bluntly. I shook my head yes and she placed a hand on my shoulder and flashed me away to gods know where. When the brightness finally dimmed I cracked open my eyes and was amazed at what I was seeing in front of me._

* * *

I saw hundreds of people in giant stands that reached to the sky, colorful banners everywhere, statues and symbols of the gods, and a giant statue of a warrior holding a sword up in the air like a hero. I took a closer look at the statue and realized that my face was on the statue, which freaked me out because how did they know who I was. Finally I looked where I was, I was standing right in front of the statue and around me was a giant ring full of sand and an inner ring of granite right by the statue. Surrounding the giant ring was the stands crowding with people that I finally realized were bowing down to Athena who was standing right next to me.

Athena leaned in and said to me, "They're bowing to you, tell them to rise." WHAT why would they be bowing to me I wondered not realizing I voiced that thought aloud. "Because you are the prophesied (i think thats how you spell it) hero who people call the 'humble warrior' a suited name for you." Athena answered. I was still confused though, "but what was I prophesied to do"

"You are the warrior that is supposed to complete the hundred day hunt that will finally stop the constant monster attacks all throughout Greece and strike fear into the monsters." Athena spoke calmly. "ONE HUNDRED DAYS! I'm going to be gone for one hundred days." I screamed at Athena. "Actually it will be one hundred and thirty because the hunt starts at the summer solstice which is in exactly thirty days so for the next thirty days you will be training for a little bit with Ares, learning how to wield a spear, Apollo to learn how to shoot a bow" I gulped loudly at that one, " Artemis and her hunt to learn how to wield hunting knives and how to be stealthy, and finally Hephaestus to make a new set of armor and a new shield."

I stood there shocked that I would actually have to learn something from Ares and most importantly I would have to survive a week with a bunch of man hating archers.

"Okay then lets first go to Ares for your first week of training." Athena said and before I could object she flashed me away to Ares' palace on Olympus.

When I opened my eyes I saw Ares standing in front of me with a grin on his face, Athena was no where to be found and only one thing went through my head 'oh crap I am screwed'.

* * *

(**I'm going to skip around and not show all of the training just because I want to get to Percy training with the hunt) Time skip (one week later)**

* * *

By the end of the week I had mastered the spear and was very good at it. Turns out using a spear is very similar to using a trident.

At the very first day I had to fight Ares and beat him if he was going to train me. Once again I won and Ares is a very big sore loser so he has made the past week a grueling week full of exercises and techniques I had to learn along with a few duels between each other.

It was finally the day I would leave Ares' palace and go right next door to Apollo's place. As a goodbye gift Ares gave me a meter and a half spear with a gold shaft and a silver spearhead which when it caught the light of the sun looked like it was covered in blood. On the shaft of the spear was an engraved boars head.

Now I stood at the ready for the our final duel with my spear in hand. We stood staring at each other for a little bit when finally Ares lunged at me with his spear. I quickly rolled out of the way and brought up my spear to parry the next attack on my spear shaft. Ares stumbled back from the impact and I decided to make this a little fun so I summoned all the shadows to consume me and Ares in darkness but I could still see since I have Hades blessing.

I could hear Ares swearing so I lunged with the spear only for sparks to fly as my spear hit his shield that he raised at the last moment. Ares was about to push me back when I shadow traveled behind him (another perk of being Hades champion) and cracked the spears shaft over Ares's head and he fell to the ground. I dismissed the shadows and summoned bone arms to come up from the ground and hold onto Ares's arms and legs while I pointed my spear at Ares's throat.

"Yield" I said quietly as Ares tried to struggle out of the death grip **(Hahaha. Get it) **but he finally conceded and said "I yield" very quietly.**  
**

As he said that Athena flashed in with an amused look on her face and quickly took out a camera out of nowhere and before she snapped it she said "blackmail" with a smile. Then she turned to me, grabbed my shoulder and flashed me to Apollo.

**(I put a bunch of the powers Percy got from Hades in this chapter. Was the fight seen any good?)**

* * *

**Time skip (one week later)**

As you can probably guess this week was even worse than with Ares. It wasn't even just the archery that was bad (though it was and I shoot Apollo in the butt a few times) it was the constant going to bars and clubs and Apollo always flirting with someone (He was even flirting with a nymph while I was teaching myself how to shoot an arrow).

Before Apollo would 'train' me (if you could even call it that) I had to go to a club with him and Hermes and sit there all day just drinking blue coke which I can now summon thanks to Hestia's blessing.

It was once again the last day of the week and now I only had about two weeks left until I had to start the hundred day hunt. As a final test Apollo is making me have and archery contest with him.

We both stood at the ready with our bows up and pointed at the target, who ever got the most bulls eyes out twelve arrows won. I was using my new bow that Apollo gave me that surprisingly not to flashy. It was mainly wooden but at the top and bottom points of the wood it was made of celestial bronze that was sharp as a sword for close combat. Though there was no string and I had a specially built quiver full of my own arrows.

A nymph yelled go and we quickly began firing. I summoned the water particles in the air to form a thin string and I reached for my quiver and grabbed an arrow. The arrows were different from regular arrows though because they were covered in a layer of ice that broke on impact and the celestial bronze that filled the inside either breaks apart and explodes everywhere or it just goes straight into the target. (It depends on what arrow it is, shrapnel or regular).

Apollo fired rapidly where he had a greater chance to make a mistake and since the competition wasn't about speed but accuracy so I took my time. Apollo finished long before me but he the bulls eye on one shoot so I took that to my advantage and using the ice arrow I directed it (using powers from being a son of Poseidon he could control water, ice, and water particles) straight at the target and over and over again it hit the same exact spot shattering the other arrow that was in place and when I came to my last arrow I inhaled and pulled back my water string and then exhaled and let go directing the arrow straight at the other making me the winner.

Apollo stared at me with his jaw literally on the ground. I just smirked and he yelled in a childish way "you cheated, you used your powers" so I retorted with, "You did too since you are the god of archery." He just frowned and Athena then flashed in and said "are you ready to go to the hunters?"

I gulped and shook my head yes and she flashed me away after hearing Apollo yell "say hi to my little sister for me."

I appeared in the middle of a camp site falling to the ground and when I got up a bunch of teenage girls had bows pointed at me.

The last thing I said was, "Oh crap" before...

* * *

**So there's chapter 1 (1864 for those who wanted to know), I know its not very good I just couldn't find the inspiration for it but don't worry because the next chapter will be a lot better and it will include the hunt and the beginning of the hundred day hunt. Also should is this long enough or should it be longer?**

**Hopefully you liked the fight seen and I also threw in a few new powers he learned**

**I forgot to put in Percy's spear turn into a mace can just like Thalia's spear.**

**Feel free and please do review or PM me with your:**

**-Thoughts**

**-Opinions**

**-Questions**

**-Grammar errors (which are hopefully few since I actually used my computer to right this)**

**-Answers to questions I ask you**

**-and constructive criticism (none of that mean criticism)**

**Remember ****reviews equal getting chapters up faster so for now on if I don't get reviews you don't get a chapter. (So PLEASE review because I know or at least hope you like this so please voice your opinion of what i'm doing right and wrong)**

**_ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT!  
_I will not put up chapter 2 until I get FIVE reviews I repeat 5 reviews**

**(all the followers I have it is your job since you followed this to give me a review and critique me otherwise don't follow this)**

**Next chapter should be up sometime next week if I get five review (I'm really not asking for a lot guys)**

**Happy Easter tomorrow (that is if you celebrate it)**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**Hello again I just couldn't wait to post chapter 2 because you deserve a better chapter after how uninteresting I found chapter 1 and also because I got 5 reviews so thank you to all those that reviewed and thanks for all the advice I got.**

**Sorry if the spacing is bad but I sometimes just forget about it.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan :(  
**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Percy's POV_

_I appeared in the middle of a camp site falling to the ground and when I got up a bunch of teenage girls had bows pointed at me._

_The last thing I said was, "Oh crap" before..._

* * *

"Hi" I said in a weak voice to the girls who were glaring daggers at me and more importantly pointing bows at my head.

Then a new voice spoke up. "girls hold your fire I am expecting him" I looked up only to be crushed in a bear hug by Thalia. The hunters looked at us disgusted that their lieutenant is touching a male. I pulled away and immediately received a hard slap full of electricity.

"What was that for Thals!" I yelled bringing my hand up to my cheek.

She responded with a smirk on her face, "That for not visiting more me more often brother" **(Ps i'm am having Thalia, Percy, and Nico be basically sibling). **I just stared at her still shocked (hahaha get it because she slapped him with electricity :)) at her slapping me.

"Well Thals no offense but I don't think I, a male, can visit a man hating group of girl hunter often." I retorted while the other hunters were just watching the exchange wondering how one of the most man hating huntresses could possibly be hanging out with a _boy. _I just gave a deep chuckle while Thalia started ranting at me and we got into a huge word war where no one would ever win until we were basically about to rip each others throats out. I just sighed and decided to see if I might be able to win this war for once.

* * *

_Artemis' POV (Finally)\_

I heard a yell and saw Perseus fall into our camp and all the hunters pointing there bows at him about to shoot. I quickly intervened thinking if I didn't Poseidon would kill me for having his favorite son hurt, "girls hold your fire I am expecting him." What I did not expect was for Thalia to start playfully fighting with Perseus. I unconsciously transformed into my eighteen year old form not realizing it and stared at his beautiful eyes that were a mesmerizing sea green color with flecks of red, black, and gold in them. Then I noticed how perfect his lips were and looked at them just as he gave a deep chuckle that sounded heavenly. 'WAIT what are you thinking you are a maiden goddess and besides he has a girlfriend!' I yelled at myself blushing for even thinking about something like that.

'Oh gods how am I going to make it through a week with him here if i'm already thinking these things and he just got here' I finally focused back onto the pair as they continued their little war while the huntresses just watched in amusement as Thalia started to gain sparks of electricity around her and there was a distinct smell of ozone in the air. I smiled knowing whats going to come next and obviously Perseus did to because his eyes widened as the sky got darker. With a squeak Perseus quickly ran to one of the few fire pits around the campsite and ran straight at it. I wondered what he was doing and thinking he must be crazy why is he running for the fire?

My question was answered soon because Percy jumped on top of the fire pit but didn't seem affected or hurt at all. In fact he seemed to be getting stronger and he made one last retort at Thalia with a smirk, "So Pinecone face we should go on a flight again on Apollo's chariot maybe we all could learn that Thalia Grace is," Thalia was crackling with anger know and she said in a low voice, "Don't you dare say it our I will launch this lightning bolt up your ass." But Perseus didn't seem fazed by it and continued on saying. "is afraid of... Heights."

At that moment Thalia's face contorted with rage and embarrassment while Percy stood calmly in the fire. I wondered how those to went from brother/sister to enemy in less than ten minutes? Thalia sent a giant bolt come down right on the spot where Perseus was and I thought he was a goner because no one can stand up to Thalia's rage like that but I was proven wrong when Perseus' eyes glowed a deep red-orange and the flames consumed him just as the bolt struck down on where he was destroying everything in a 5 foot radius of the fire.

What surprised me and the huntresses the most was that Perseus was no where to be seen and the campfire was still light burning brightly just like it was before. Then a deep males voice spoke behind me and said, "Don't look so surprised one of Thalia's small thunder bolts cant hurt me."

Thalia spun around still pissed and Perseus just ran up and gave her a bear hug. Perseus being taller than Thalia picked her up in the bear hug with a giant handsome grin on his beautiful perfect face. 'STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU CAN NOT BE THINKING THESE THINGS!' I yelled at myself. When I looked up again from my internal conflict I saw Percy taking in a lot of voltage which was Thalia's anger at him until she finally calmed herself and settled with just another slap.

The hunters glared at Perseus for touching their lieutenant but otherwise did nothing. So before things did get violent I intervened saying, "Perseus I believe we have some training to do" smiling at the prospect of spending more time with Perseus but then I thought 'STOP IT!'

Perseus nodded his head and left with me to an open clearing after telling Thalia what he was doing here and the hunters gagging at the reason why he was doing all of this stuff. I just smiled and walked on with Perseus trudging behind me and the hunters no doubt not that far away.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I followed behind Artemis wondering where were going and then suddenly she looked back at me and I looked into her beautiful shining silver eyes and swaying auburn hair I spaced out thinking about how beautiful she looked at that moment when I was snapped out of my thought by Artemis trying to get my attention. I blushed about what I was thinking screaming at myself that I already have a beautiful girlfriend.

I asked her what she said and she replied, "I asked you do you have any experience with wielding a knife." I shook my head no and she sighed summoning a standard pair of silver hunting knives. "Okay then Perseus" when she said my full name I shuddered and she seemed to notice because she stopped in mid sentence and said, "Whats wrong."

I answered quickly saying, "Its just I don't like it when people use my full name."

She smirked and said, "well you better get used to it because i'm not changing how I say it."

At first I was a little angry but I decided to play her little game and said, "Okay Arty." Artemis' eyes widened in shock and then her face went red from and anger and she asked, "What did you just say to me." her anger radiating off her.

"I said Okay Arty. I figured it was only fair I got to call you something you hated to. All of this can end if you just call me Percy." I said with a triumphant smirk on my face

"Fine i'll call you Percy." Artemis finally relented

I decided to have a little fun with it and said, "Thank you Moonbeam."

Her face went red as I called her that and in a really quiet voice said, "I'll give you five seconds to run before I make sure you can never have children."

My eye went wide and I quickly bounded off into the woods with an extremely pissed Artemis chasing after me.

* * *

_Still Percy's POV (Time skip to half a week later)_

Over these past few days me and Artemis have become pretty comfortable being with each other and thank the gods I didn't have to spend to much time around the huntresses because they really hate me. So far I have done pretty well with using the hunting knives and should be done mastering them in no time.

Today was extremely hot outside and for some reason the gods have not invented a air conditioned campsite biggest I have been sweating bucket for the last few days. Luckily there is a small stream right by the camp that I can swim in.

I was have been training with Artemis for quiet a while today and she finally dismissed me to where I immediately went to the stream stripped down to my shorts and dove in. I felt immediately rejuvenated and decided to practice some of my water powers, pushing the water away, creating tides, making small whirlpools. After an hour or two I got out and just as I was walking to my cloths not looking where I was going I hit someone and fell on top of them hoping to any god who was listen it was just Thalia and not one of the man hating huntresses. I looked down and saw a very red Artemis. I quickly jumped up and pulled on my cloths continually apologizing hoping she wouldn't turn me into a jackalope.

* * *

_Artemis' POV_

I decided to take a dip in the stream by the camp after I dismissed Percy from training an hour or so ago. I walked there with my head down deep in thought about how I let Percy, a male, become close to me. I was almost to the sream when some one bumped into me and knocked me over falling ontop of me. I looked up and saw percy's percfectly toned muscular chest and quickly looked down again blushing. I thought 'he really is trying to make this hard for me'

* * *

_Percy's POV (time skip to last day of training)_

I survived the week with only minimal injuries from the hunters and Artemis! But know was the last day and I had to duel Artemis. The day before she gave me a pair of silver hunting knives that turned into rings when you twirled them in your hands.

Me and Artennis stood twenty feet from each other and when Thalia called out begin Artemis bounded at me without a moments hesitation and leaped in the air heading straight for me. I rolled underneath her and slashed with my hunting knives but instead of hitting her she used the flat part of the blades to jump off of and land gracefully on the ground.

We ran at eachother and clashed blades in the middle fighting for dominance. I have Artemis a smirk and vapour traveled behind her rmaking her stumble forward at the loss of force and fell to the ground. I leapt on top of her and we brawled on the ground after she knocked my knives out of my hands. She summoned her dropped knives back and held them at my throat and said , " yield" I just shook my head with a smile on my face as I reached into the shadow right next to me and took ouf the sword that Hades gave me after I became his champion.

The sword was made out of Stygian iron and was an exact copy of riptide just made with a different material and instead of being attached to the sea it was attached to the underworld.

I put my sword at her neck and we were in a stalemate so I asked , " draw?" She nodded and got off me sheathing her knives.

Just then Athena flashed in and td me to get ready to leave. I gave Thalia a bit goodbye and said bye to Artemis before I was flashed away to the final place I was going to go to before I had to do the hundred day hunt. I was going to Hepheatus' place to make armor and a new shield.

* * *

_Time skip (the night before the hunt)_

It was surprisingly a tiring week among armor because Hephaestus made me get all the materials and do the molds and everything you have to do with minimal help.

It was all worth it though because I got a amazing set of armor and a cool shield.

The armor was made with solar gold and lunar silver which was one of the rarest metals known to the world but it was also the strongest when combined. It created a cool color because if it was during the day it was good but during the night it was silver.

The shield was just a regular circular Greek shield made with stygian iron. And like how Thalia's shield had medusas head on it my shield had Cerberus' three heads on it with their mouths open and teeth barred so that weapons could get caught on the shield.

The shield turned into a watch like my last shield and the armor turned into a necklace with a coil sun/moon pendant.

I was finally ready, finally prepared to start the hunt.

Athena flashed and and quickly flashed me back to the arena in Greece where a giant crowd was waiting with a huge TV were the fighting usually takes place. The leader of the people came up to me giving me a map that every day would give me a hunt I had to complete and each day it would get harder. I nodded my head in understanding and thought

'let the hunt begin'

* * *

**Ok so I managed to write all of this before twelve. it was pretty long (2597 words to be exact) so I hope you enjoyed it. There was a lot of Pertemis fluff for all you pertemis fans.**

**The next chapter will be about the hunt and percy returning to camp**

**Feel free and please do review or PM me with your:**

**-Thoughts**

**-Opinions**

**-Questions**

**-Grammar errors (which are hopefully few since I actually used my computer to right this)**

**-Answers to questions I ask you**

**-and constructive criticism (none of that mean criticism)**

**Remember reviews equal getting chapters up faster so for now on if I don't get reviews you don't get a chapter. (So PLEASE review because I know or at least hope you like this so please voice your opinion of what i'm doing right and wrong)**

**ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT!  
I will not put up chapter 3 until I get Ten reviews I repeat 10 reviews**

**so all my 30 followers that means you guys should be reviewing**

**Im not sure when next week but sometime next week chapter three will be up (it will most likely be Wednesday)**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hundred Day Hunt Part 1

**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy and I have rarely had time to do anything. I know I posted that I needed ten reviews to go on but as soon as I posted it I decided to change it back to five.**

_**ATTENTION!**_**: Percy no longer has the curse of Achilles because he git hit by Kronos' scythe and it penetrated the curse and shattered it. Just forgot to tell you earlier on about that.**

**Remember to check out my poll, it will be up now only til May 3. So far PJO story is winning by a landslide. All you HG and Divergent fans better vote soon.**

**Also feel free to review and PM anytime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**So for this chapter I researched up on a lot of monsters and all of the monsters that will be in this chapter. So all this info should be really accurate especially after all the time it took to find the perfect monsters to use in this chapter**

**Hope you enjoy :) This will be part 1 out of 3**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Hundred Day Hunt Part 1_**

_Percy's POV_

_Athena flashed and and quickly flashed me back to the arena in Greece where a giant crowd was waiting with a huge TV were the fighting usually takes place. The leader of the people came up to me giving me a map that every day would give me a hunt I had to complete and each day it would get harder. I nodded my head in understanding and thought_

_'let the hunt begin'_

I was just about to leave when Athena came up to me and handed me a small backpack which she then explained that when you unzipped it, it expands into a rather spacious tent. She also explained that along the way there will be a few 'bosses' for lack of better words that will be harder than the rest of the monsters hunted and that I should be prepared for anything that may happened. Then she quickly flashed away without another word and I as about to leave.

I quickly ran through a mental check list

tent... Check

Riptide...Check

Stygian Iron sword...Check

Spear... Check

Bow... Check

Armor and shield... Check

Hunting knives... Check

Dagger (**From Hestia**)...Check

Trident (**Gift from Poseidon**)... Check

Okay I have everything know I just have to find my first hunt for the day. I looked down at the map and a blue light enveloped it before the light dissipated and there was a blue dot to the south of Sparta. I started heading out in that direction and luckily the map had a compass on it otherwise I would have never knew where to go. I took off in a light jog and got ready to face the next hundred days of hell. I thought 'but i'm doing this for Annabeth and me so we can finally be together'.

* * *

_3rd Person (at camp half blood)_

I eighteen year old clambered up half blood hill as he was told to do in his dreams and once he finally got to the top he saw the whole camp active and ready for anything. The boy had dark raven black hair with venomous sea green eyes as he put on a cocky grin and clambered down the hill.

The boy walked into the U of major god cabins surrounded by the minor god cabins and people finally started to notice him. Chiron quickly road up to him and was about to speak when Poseidon flashed in with dulled green eyes rather than his vibrant sea green eyes and proclaimed, "This boy here is my _favorite _son Timothy and he will be treated with respect or you will face serious penalties" Poseidon warned.

All the campers look extremely confused at how Poseidon was acting but still nodded there heads because it generally wasn't a good thing a have the god of the sea on your bad side. With a the cocky grin still on his face he walked straight for Annabeth who had been staring at him earlier and with a smirk on his face stopped right in front of her.

* * *

_Back to Percy's POV_

I just finished my ninth hunt which was fighting a small group of hell hounds. Over the past few days I've traveled South east and crossed the Mediterranean to Crete. I found a good campsite, unzipped my bag and went into my tent to sleep for the next days hunt.

When I woke up in the morning and immediately looked at the map. Instead of the blue light that usually covers it a deep red enveloped the map and when it disappeared a large red dot was positioned right in the middle of the Cretan labyrinth.

'Great I get to travel through another labyrinth and this time its the original one' I thought with a frown.

* * *

I made my way into the labyrinth through an arched gate. luckily it was above ground so you could at least see the sky instead of just rock. I made my way into the labyrinth and I wandered around with riptide at the ready.

I was getting confused after a few hours of searching for something because I haven't seen anything since walls since I got in here. I checked the map again just to make sure I'm at the right place and when I looked down and heard a loud snort and something scraping across the gravel on the ground.

I spun around just in time to see a large ax with the Omega and Alpha signs as the ax heads fly past me as I just barely managed to dodge the swing. I rolled away from where I assumed my attacker was and with an idea of who it was I looked up into the beady eyes of my old friend Beef head also known as the Minotaur.

I sighed, "Why do you keep reforming so quickly. seriously can't you just stay dead for more than a year?!" I yelled as I swung riptide upward at the Minotaur only for it to be blocked by the shaft of the giant ax.

The Minotaur patted the ground with his foot and I knew he was about to charge at me so I quickly summoned the shadows to come around me. Just as Beefykins (**new nickname! :)**) was about to smash into me I fell into the shadows as they wrapped themselves around me and unwrapped the shadows around me behind beefykins.

The Minotaur slammed into one of the walls so I took advantage of this and quickly jumped up onto his back as he was trying to get his horns, that were stuck in the wall, out. I raised my sword above my head and was about to slam it down into his head when the Minotaur suddenly got free from the restraints of the wall. The force from the push off unbalanced me and I fell off his back falling flat on my face.

The Minotaur slowly turned around and raised his ax above his head with a crude smile on his face as he was about to bring it down and finally rid the world of his nemesis. 'this is it' I thought 'I was finally going to be killed and I was barely even into the hundred day hunt' I then thought what might very well be my last words with a tear falling down my face, 'Annabeth forgive me'.

Suddenly a golden aura enveloped me and the Minotaur brought down his ax, I closed my eyes thinking my last thought but after a while I didn't feel anything so I cracked open my eyes to see a small lining of gold cover the Minotaur completely and it was as if he was going in slow motion, almost like time was slowing down around him only. I took this chance no matter how strange it was to jump back, grab riptide, and plunge it in the Minotaur's chest. As soon as the sword sunk into the Minotaur he exploded into a ton of golden dust as it rained to the ground covering the spot he was just standing a minute ago.

'I need to get out of this cursed maze before something else strange happens' I thought as I made my way to where I hoped was the exit.

* * *

After a few more days of hunting and making my way up north when a red dot appeared on the map. The dot was positioned on Athens.

I was really close to Athens so I quickly hiked to Athens for my next hunt

* * *

As I walked into Athens the architecture amazed me and I knew Annabeth would die to see this. There were statues of Athena and here famous children at every square.

When I finished my sight seeing I started to wonder what monster I would face. My best guess was Medusa but I guess I would find out soon enough. I walked through the city and it seemed deserted like the whole of Greece was waiting for me to slay all the monsters. I quickly walked to the main market place and quickly turned around to the sound of claws scrapping the ground.

I saw A giant cat or what I thought was a giant cat until I saw that it had the face of a women with eagle like wings. I immediately recognized it as the Spinx. When she spoke she had a surprisingly soft but venomous voice, "So this is the demigod doing the hundred day hunt. Ha like he could defeat me. He is probably the weakest of the half bloods sent by the gods as a puny offering of peace." I started to get angry but then I quickly recalled what Annabeth told me about the Spinx. She said it was quick and deadly, but it was also very cunning and strategic, she also had a way with words.

I finally realized she was trying to make me angry so I would do something rash without thinking.

The Spinx slowly circled around Percy, "Answer me these few riddles and maybe I'll let you go in peace, answer them wrong and prepare to face my wrath."

I nodded my head and decided to play her game. "try and get this, Always running, never walking, sometimes babbles but never talking. What am I?" the Spinx asked with a devious smile on her face. I thought it over a few times and finally figured it out, "Your a river" I answered and she looked shocked so I just said, "don't ask a son of Poseidon a question like that"

"Well played sea spawn but can you answer this next one; "The commonest of soldiers found where rival armies meet; He'll lead the charge or hold the line, never will retreat." she said with a wicked grin. I immediately thought of a solider but that answer is to general so I thought of a better one. I was still thinking when I remembered Annabeth trying to teach me how to play the game chess and I remember I tried to make one of the pieces move backward but she said that you cant do that. What is that piece called, I just cant think of it, what is it, "A PAWN!" I quickly answered. The Spinx frowned and moved a step closer.

"Your good but I doubt you'll get this riddle; (**see if you can guess where this quote is from**) This thing all things devour: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays kings, ruins towns, and beats high mountains down. What am I" The Spinx spoke with a Cheshire grin. I don't know how I knew the answer but I immediately said, " the answer is time." The Spinx's grin turned into a frown then a look of anger as she let out a growl and walked even closer to me. (**The riddle was from The Hobbit**)

"Here is your final riddle; I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold, I visit the weak, but seldom the bold." The Spinx said knowing she won. I searched my brain for anything that would help me but I couldn't think of anything. I really wish Annabeth was here she would be able to figure it out. I crept my hand towards my wrist and to my back pocket.

The Spinx knew I couldn't think of anything and pounced into the air coming right at me. I tapped my watch on my wrist and it quickly sprang out into my shield, I also reached into my back pocket and pulled out my canister of mace and pressed down on the top and it expanded into my spear. As the Spinx looked at my weapons she had a look of fear that she quickly covered up when she looked at my shield. I rolled out of the way just in time to not get sliced to pieces by the Spinx's claws. She turned around and lunged at me with a growl.

I blocked her attack by raising my shield and I stabbed at her with my spear but she easily dodged it. I then decided to try something I haven't done yet. I light my spear on fire and quickly threw it at the Spinx. It pierced her front leg and I top the advantage to get my hunting knives out and run up to her and stab her in the head. Once I did that she exploded into golden dust. Once you got over her fear tactics and way with words she is a really bad fighter.

* * *

Once again a red dot appeared on the map after about a week of hunting weaker monsters. I had mostly stayed in the Athens area but I had gone up north east a little bit. Now the map was telling me to go to Marathon were in Ancient Greece a few battles took place. It was kind of ironic that I had to battle monsters at a place were hundreds died, some demigods, there. But oh well I better get going I thought as I took off quickly for Marathon.

* * *

Once I got to Marathon I was kind of shocked since in the past 'boss' battles there was only one monster to face but right now there was a small army of them. Altogether there were three 'squads' of monsters; a group of hellhounds, a group of Dracaena, and a small group of Emposia. The army saw me and the hellhounds started running at me while the Emposia followed slowly. The Dracaena split into two groups; a group of spear wielders and a group of bow wielders which followed after the Emposia.

I took out my bow to pick out a bunch of hellhounds before they reached me. I formed the string and then loaded the bow with one of the shrapnel arrows that exploded on impact. I aimed for the middle of the pack of hellhounds and fired. The arrow hit just where I wanted it to with a little manipulation from the ice covering the arrow. The middle hellhound exploded into dust along with the ones close to it but the rest seemed fine except for a few that had some cuts.

The hellhounds were soon upon me so I took out riptide in one hand and materialized my Stygian iron sword from the shadows in the other. I ducked under the first hellhounds attack and slashed upwards turning it to dust. It turned into a pattern of slash, stab, parry, duck repeating the same pattern until all the hellhounds were gone.

But I didn't get a break because the small group of Emposia came up to me with a smirk on there faces they slashed with there claws. I was able to parry a few but they were pretty fast so I still got a bunch of slashed that had a line trail of blood. I was getting overwhelmed and suddenly my eyes glowed a harsh red and fire erupted around me blasting the Emposia back and disintegrating most of them. I quickly opened a fissure in the ground, which led straight to the underworld, which swallowed the rest of the Emposia.

Finally I was just left with the Dracaena. I summoned a giant wave from the bay of Marathon right next to me and had it drown all the spear wielding Dracaena coming directly at me. Now just the archers and I was done, I was getting really tired though so I stabbed my swords in the ground and saying 'Serve me' a ton of skeletal warriors came from the fissure that was now in the ground and quickly took care of the rest of the archers.

I set up my camp and healed my wounds before I went to sleep for tomorrows hunt.

* * *

It's been about a week in a half and I had to travel very far north so now I am a little bit away from Mount Olympus (The mountain one not the godly one). I'm already getting tired of this and i'm not even half way through the hunt yet.

I woke up from my deep slumber and once I got up I went straight to my map. It glowed red and a red dot appeared... Under Mount Olympus? What would be under there?

I pack my things quickly and head out to find the entrance to under the mountain.

* * *

I entered the tunnels under Mount Olympus and wandered through the. They were strangely enough lit with torches, which means someone has been here recently, that gave off eerie shadows. After walking for about an hour until I finally found a large cavern that was illuminated by a giant brazier in the middle of the cavern.

I walked towards the brazier but stopped when I suddenly heard a hissing coming at me from both of my sides. Out of instinct with my powers I made the flames dissipate and the shadows cover me in protective layers as I crouched down. None to late either as you could her the swishing and shine of two daggers. I unleashed a giant fireball that headed towards the ceiling and illuminated the whole cavern. I leap back and looked to see who my attackers were.

On my right was Stheno the most ferocious and vicious of the three gorgons and on my right was Euryale who wasn't as powerful. With a screech Euryale lunged at me with her dagger, her fangs barred and her green snakes on her head hissing. She striked downward but I avoided it and pulled out my hunting knives which I lit with fire so it was easier to see.

Euryale attacked again but I parried it and then feinted to the left with one of my hunting knives only to use the other to stab her in the heart. She let out a scream of pain right before she exploded into golden dust. Which is ironic because she just died in the place she was born in (**Fun fact**). Now I had to face the real challenge, Stheno. She was the deadliest of the three gorgons, she was also the eldest so that means she was the most powerful of the three. And to make it worse I just made her pissed at me for killing her sister.

She swiped at me with her claws, dropping her dagger and making me drop my knives. I jump back and using the water vapor in the air I formed three sharp ice crystals and flung them at Stheno. She dodged them with her incredible speed and ran at me claws raised and fangs barred. I managed to dodge her first few attacks but before I was able to get out my shield she gave me a large cut across my cheek that I new would leave a scar. I took out my shield and when she swiped at me I used the open mouths of the Cerberus heads figure on the shield to clamp around her claws and they got stuck. As she tried to get them out my eyes glowed a dark, midnight black and her essence slowly began to dissolve til she was no more than golden dust on the floor. (**that takes a lot of energy from far away and it takes a lot of energy to do in general so thats why he doesn't do it much, also another one of Hades powers)**

I defeated the gorgons and was super tired so I took out my tent and collapsed on the bed inside the tent.

* * *

The next few hunts were all around Mount Olympus. Probably because this is where the original Olympus used to be.

I looked down at the map after a much needed rest and once again it glowed red and a red dot appeared... right behind me?

I heard a feral growl and my eyes widened at the familiar sound... To be continued.

* * *

**So there is chapter 3 part 1 I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter had 3685 words for all those intrested.**

**sorry if the ending felt a little rushed I didn't have a ton of time to right this chapter.**

**Remember my about my poll up on my profile about my next story. so far PJO is winning so all you Hunger Games and Divergent fans better start voting.**

**Also feel free to PM me and Review about your:**

**-Opinions**

**-Questions**

**-Grammar concerns**

**-Suggestions**

**-Answers to questions I have**

**-And anything else you can possibly think of (please only constructive criticism)**

**Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or wednesday**

**Enjoy the weekend**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	5. Chapter 4: The Hundred Day Hunt Part 2

**Hello again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy part 2**

**Thank you for all those that reviewed and followed this story. 7 REVIEWS! (though I still think we can do better *cough cough*59 followers *cough cough*)**

**remember to check out my poll which will now be up til May 31 so I can focus on all those end of the year tests. Ps PJO story is winning by a landslide**

**I will probably have two more chapters up throughout the day tomorrow. I will probably only have one update every weekend until June. Sorry if there gets to be very few updates for the next month, its my fault for starting the story at the end of the year of school.**

**Finally I know you all want the hunt soon and soon you will get it because chapter 6 will have it. Sorry for all those who think I'm having a slow dtart but I just wanted to establish a background instead of going straight into a hunt story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Hundred Day Hunt Part **_

_Percy's POV_

_The next few hunts were all around Mount Olympus. Probably because this is where the original Olympus used to be._

_I looked down at the map after a much needed rest and once again it glowed red and a red dot appeared... right behind me?_

_I heard a feral growl and my eyes widened at the familiar sound..._

* * *

I turned around and saw my old buddy in all his shining glory the Nemean Lion. 'great I get to verse an invincible cat, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day' (note the sarcasm in my voice).

I quickly pulled on my necklace which expanded into my full body light weight armor made of Selenium (**Yes I changed the metals just to make it more original and I really wanted a better name than solar and lunar metal)**, which in the mortal world doesn't have much use but when you mix it with celestial bronze it becomes more of a solid and is very strong and flexible and is also named after Selene the titan of the moon, and surprisingly helium, once again the mortals don't know what happens when you have a large amount of Primordial Helium-4 inside of celestial bronze because it also becomes almost impossible to break through and it is also super lightweight and it is also named after the titan of the sun Helios. When both combinations were combined themselves both properties of each metals were put together into one of the rarest, and most invincible metals in the entire godly universe, Chaotic Soluna (**Mix of roman titan of sun and moon, Sol and Luna!:)**) steel.

As the sun cascaded around the armor it seemed to slowly gleam into a fiery orange color that radiated heat and gleamed with the true power of the sun (**I said that because I decided that some of Helios and Selene's essence was put into the metals when it was created**).

My friend mister furballs squinted at the gleam of the sun on the armor and opened its mouth and let out a ferocious roar that unsettled me greatly.

I decided to take out my can of mace which turned into my deadly spear. I also tapped my watch and watched my shield elongate as the Nemean Lion stumbled backwards, because of the Cerberus heads on the front of the shield, before it quickly recomposed itself and pounced at me. I leaped to the left to avoid being crushed by a rather large and heavy cat.

I decided to try out a new move I learned from my father during our training. He told me that I have more powers over just water since he was also storm maker and earth shaker which meant he also had control over both his brothers domains of the sky and earth. I raised my spear into the air as my eyes flashed a yellowish green and soon storm clouds covered the sky and the wind slowly picked up. Soon arcs of electricity sprang throughout the sky and I focused on those bolts and directed them towards my spear. Sparks flew into my spear, as I used as a conductor, and came out the other side arcing in a path towards the Nemean Lion.

The electricity didn't bounce of the Nemean Lion though like anything else, it instead went throughout his body shocking the Nemean Lion. Though the shock wasn't enough to actually seriously injure him since most of the electricity did get absorbed or rebounded by the invincible fur. This only seemed to further anger it though as it charged in leaping bounds trying to get to me.

I misguided the speed of it though and as I was about to jump away I realized it was to late though because his claw was already swiping through the air coming down on me.

My armor protected me for the most part but it didn't stop all of the force from hitting me and I flew back through the air tumbling on the ground dropping my spear as my arm bended backwards at a weird angle. Soon pain arced through my body as I felt the full impact of the blow and the broken arm.

I rised from the ground slowly and I dropped my shield so I can uncap riptide. It expanded into my sword and I went up into a defensive stance wincing as I moved my arm.

Once again the Nemean Lion charged at me but this time I was prepared for the attack and instead of jumping out of the way I vapor traveled behind it. As I appeared behind it I send a few ice shards at the Nemean Lions back which as anticipated bounced harmlessly off.

It turned around angrily looking for me until his eyes targeted in on me and he let out a deafening roar of anger. I quickly took advantage of this and sprinted up to it and plunged my sword into its mouth. It let out a pained sound as it tried to struggle away from the sword only to get more cut up by it until it finally vanished into thousands of golden dust particles which rained down on me like confetti.

Later on that night I screamed in pain as I reset my arm and wrapped water around it. 'hopefully my next 'boss' battle will be less painful and easier because I could really use a break'. I knew though that it could only get harder from here so hopefully the fates had mercy on me.

* * *

Two weeks went by before the red glow appeared on my map again. I groaned and looked to where it was, Pinios river, it was just a few hours south of me. I packed my bag and headed south hoping that this would be done quickly.

* * *

In an hour or two I was at Pinios river and stopped in the middle of it was a large boat which has to be where my target was.

I dived into the water and willed the water to speedily push me through the water up to the boat. With a small push up from the water I grabbed the ladder on the side of the ship and pulled myself up to the top.

I peaked over the side of the ship and say a large crew of Telekhines walking around the deck and at the helm was a strong looking human with an evil glint in his eyes. I thought back to all the myths Annabeth made me learn about the sea and monsters in it when I finally got it, he was Chrysaor the child of Poseidon and Medusa.

I leaped about and hide in the shadows of the ship as I formed an action plan. After thinking for a good five minutes I decided to just wing it. I uncapped riptide and ran to the first Telekhine I saw and stabbed it threw the heart to where it exploded into dust. Telekhines with spears quickly circled around me pointing their spears at me and then stabbed at me.

Luckily I was expecting that and ducked. The whole ring of Telekhines exploded into golden dust that rained down on me. I killed off the few stragglers who were trying to escape me and was left with a boat of golden dust.

I turned rapidly as I heard the metal on metal as a sword was drawn from its scabbard. None to soon either as a sword was plunged into the space where my head used to be. I blindly swung at Chrysaor only to be met with a parry. We fought it out like that for a little bit longer neither winning over the other, a stalemate. I jumped back and summoned the water from the river and quickly not thinking about how he was also a son of Poseidon.

Chrysaor just waved the water off and redirected it at me. I summoned it to stop and we were once again fighting for control over the other. We were locked into a mental battle of will trying to break through the others deference. I knew I couldn't win since he had hundred of more years of experience at this than me so I let go of my concentration on the water and instead of trying to push the water back I dispersed it into water vapor.

We clashed with our swords once again, "Give up brother, I have had centuries of more experience than you have had you can't win" Chrysaor hissed at me.

I just brushed it off and with a grin at the opening he presented performed the very first move I ever learned to do. I twisted down on our clashed sword and Chrysaor had no choice but to let go of his sword.

I took this chance to stab at him but he still evaded me until I finally feinted to the left but sweeped my feet from the right to the left as he fell from the ground. With a look of fear crossing his eyes I plunged my sword downward into his chest and he surprisingly exploded into dust even though he was technically a demigod.

I decided to camp out on the ship for the night before I had my next hunt tomorrow.

I went to the kitchen on board the ship and my eyes bulged out of my head at what I saw. Lining the counters were cookies, brownies, ice cream, pie, and CAKE!.

'This must be Elysium' I thought before I jumped forward and dug in.

* * *

Its been a while since the my last battle and I have been rapidly traveling southeast. After my last hunt I looked at the map and a red dot appeared right on the top of Mt. Othrys.

Once I got to the base of the mountain I slowly made my way up the elevation slowly getting higher. I finally reached a ten foot wide path on the top of the side of the mountain.

I looked around all over the ground not sure exactly what I was looking for. When suddenly a shadow covered me from above. I looked up and saw a griffon, has the head of an eagle body of a lion, diving down at me with its mouth opened and wings spread.

I dived out of the way barely evading falling of the mountain as I dodged. I looked up again and it was getting prepared for another dive down and I quickly took out riptide and slashed through the air.

The griffon could maneuver quickly though and got out of the dive and evaded my blow only to go for another round.

This continued for a while until I decided to create a storm.

My eyes once again glowed with the eerie yellow-green color and the winds picked up and the skies darkened. Electricity was in the air and soon enough the griffon could no longer fly well through the storm so it had no choice but to land by me and hope not to be blown away.

I charged at the griffon as it let out a screech and jumped up on its hind legs trying to scrape me with its claws.

The griffon though no longer held the advantage of the sky anymore so this fight would end relatively quickly.

I swiped at it and it managed to block a few of them with its beak and claws but it continually got cut up until it could barely move. At that point I stabbed riptide through its body and watched as it dissolved into golden dust.

I then scaled down the mountain and set up camp for the night wondering what I'll have to face tomorrow.

* * *

Another red dot meant another hard target so off I was to a small town called Lamia.

'Where does that name sound familiar from?' I thought but quickly brushed it off not knowing how much trouble I was about to get in.

* * *

**Done! It's a little short but no worries because to more chapters will be done tomorrow. And you know what tomorrow chapter is? The last part of the Hundred Day Hunt! **

**Also try and figure out who the next 'boss' battle is? Its pretty obvious**

**This was 2,314 words long for those who care**

**Remember to check out my poll and review and PM about your questions, concerns, comments, thoughts, grammar errors, answers, and constructive criticism. (I'm talking to you my 59 followers)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again sorry for the wait and the upcoming waits.**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hundred Day Hunt Part 3

**Okay as promised chapter five is now up.**

**I _MIGHT_ have chapter six up tomorrow otherwise it will be up the next time I have free time.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed. It hasn't even been a day since I posted it and I already have 5 reviews**

**This is the last chapter about the Hundred Day Hunt so that means the hunt part is coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Hundred Day Hunt Part 3**_

_Percy's POV_

_Another red dot meant another hard target so off I was to a small town called Lamia._

_'Where does that name sound familiar from?' I thought but quickly brushed it off not knowing how much trouble I was about to get in._

* * *

Unlike how Athens was deserted Lamia was vibrant and full of life. I walked through the town and into the main square where children were running around and people were taking walks. I had no clue how I was supposed to spot a monster and kill it in a giant crowd of civilians without them getting hurt or knowing it ever happened.

I walked all over town but still there was nothing out of the ordinary... wait does that lady have a snake on her right forearm? She smiled at a teenager as he passed and when she smiled there were rather large canine teeth. The last thing that made me think was she has a snakeskin around her waist. What normal person is like that?

None, so that must be my target.

I thought back to all of the Greek monsters I bothered to pay attention when Annabeth lectured me about it. That it! She was called Lamia... how ironic she's in a town named after her.

Just as I figured it out she started moving so I decided to stalk behind her so I could corner her. We kept walking until we were in a deserted ally when she said, " Well what do we have her, a demigod." She said the distaste clear in her voice. "Well you better be prepared to die because anyone who associates for Hera after what she did to me is my enemy" She said venom in her voice.

I was curious about what she meant so I asked, " What did Hera ever do to you?"

She then went crazy at me screaming, "I used to be a queen. I had children.I had power. And then Hera took everything away from me just because Zeus loved me more. She turned me into this and know anything even remotely related to the gods shall pay."

She then lunged at me, teeth barred and a dagger in her hand. I barely had time to dodge and just missed having a part of me being eaten by Lamia's open mouth. I wiped riptide out and swung it at her only for it to be blocked expertly on her dagger. I jumped back as she lunged at me and shot a fireball at her.

Lamia stumbled out of the way and I used this to my advantage and quickly ran up to her and was about to stab down on her when she knocked my legs out from under me. I fell with an oomph, the wind being knocked out of me as I dropped riptide somewhere, Lamia raised her dagger and just as it was coming down I decided to try something I was just learning from Poseidon before I left for the hunt with Athena. I felt the tug in my gut and my eyes turned a murky green as I raised the earth from the ground and it covered me just as Lamia's dagger hit it. The earth held and I pushed up with my hands and shot the earth up in small chunks, each of them hitting Lamia in the chest knocking her backwards (**Think about it like Earth bending from Avatar: the last airbender**).

I didn't relent though as she stumbled backwards though and kept firing chunks of earth at her. I raised a large wall of earth covering the only entrance and exit to the ally as she backed into it. I felt riptide reappear in my pocket so I took it back out and walked up to Lamia and was about to stab me when she kicked me in the place where no boy ever wants to be kicked and opened her mouth, the large canines ready to break through skin when I caught my breath again and slashed at her legs.

Lamia fell to the ground unable to move as I plunged riptide into her. With a scream she disappeared into a confetti of golden dust. I won but still fell to the ground letting out a pained groan as I covered the place were she kicked.

Once I finally got my grounds again I decided to get a room in the hotel in town and wait for the next hunt tomorrow.

* * *

_3rd Person (at Camp Half Blood)_

From the second Timothy walked up to Annabeth everyone was already sucked up into Timothy's charm. Even Annabeth started to like him in more than a friend way though she would never admit it because she kept telling herself that she had Percy.

After a month of searching for Percy and nothing came from it Annabeth spiraled into a large depression rarely left her cabin. One day she was just suddenly better and it seems like she never even liked Percy in the first place. Annabeth changed from then on, she no longer liked Percy and totally forgot him and instead turned to another son of Poseidon, Timothy.

From then on Annabeth started dating him and that was when all the camp, except Percy's friends, stopped looking for Percy and instead raised Timothy up like he was a god. For some reason the only people who could see who Timothy really was, an egotistical jerk was Thalia (who doesn't know anything about Annabeth cheating on Percy), Nico, Clarisse, Chris, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Malcolm, Micheal, and Chiron who could do nothing about Timothy or else he would have Poseidon's trident at his neck. A few other stayed on Percy's side but it was a small few.

Slowly the camp got more populated and all the new campers glorified Timothy and eventually Timothy was made Co-leader of the camp along with Annabeth.

The camp raised Timothy up like a god as they were quickly pulled under his spell, and continually tried to get everyone to forget Percy so he could have all the power and fame.

Little did the camp no that in a few short weeks Percy would be making his reappearance home with hopes of seeing Annabeth.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

It's been a few more days as each hunt I had to travel a little farther south. That familiar red glow light the map once again and this time is was on Mt. Parnassuss.

That day as I was walking towards Mt. Parnassuss through a lush forest, as I followed a small stream that went through the forest.

I eventually got to a large and wide cave on the face of the mountain in a small clearing surrounded by the stream and trees.

I summoned a small flame in my hand as I cautiously walked into the cave.

I took about twenty feet in and all around me it got pitch black so with the flame in my hand I enlarged it and push it all around me. Immediately the pulse of fire I sent light up the whole cave and I did not like what I saw.

The first thing I noticed were two menacing and cold bright yellow eyes. I was frozen in place for a minute petrified when Hades blessing got me out of the petrified state and I realized I was standing in front of the deadliest and strongest Drakon the Laconian Drakon.

It opened its mouth to spit venom at me. I mumbled, "Oh shit" right before I ran as fast as I could out of the cave and didn't stop until I was standing in the river and put up a wall of water around me right as a wad of venom splattered on it right in front of my face. I quickly threw the water at the Drakon but it just stood there barely feeling the water that was pounding against him.

I gave a look of exasperation before I took out my bow and loaded a regular arrow on it and aimed for the chinks in it armor such as the eyes, nose, and mouth. I managed to get one of his eyes but it didn't pierce far enough to do damage to the brain.

That's when it really started getting angry and let out a savage roar before it opened its mouth wide and spit venom or at least that's what I thought. I was wrong of course and it let out a giant stream of flames. Luckily I was fire resistant thanks to Hestia's blessing and being a son of Poseidon.

I twisted my ring on my hand and it turned into my two hunting knives. I flipped the knives so I was no longer holding them by the hilts but know by the actual blade. I ran up just out of the reach of the Drakon and threw one of my daggers into the other eye to which it thankfully hit. The Drakon did exactly what I wanted it to, let out a roar of pain. As its mouth was opened I threw the other knife in the Drakons mouth but with my bad luck it just bounced harmlessly off the teeth.

The Drakon swung its tail around at me and I jumped over it and took out my shield and spear. I decided to be a little flashy and I threw my shield like how Captain America does and thankfully It the side of the Drakons face causing his head ot jolt to the side and just as I was about to stab my spear into an opening on the Drakons neck some left over venom from his mouth hit my arm and I screamed in pain as I threw my spear. The spear landed no where near where I wanted it to because of the jerk of pain when the venom hit me.

I never go a chance to try and heal it though because as soon as the pain slightly went away and no longer saw black spots the Drakon was upon me again. I tried to avoid moving my arm extensively but that doesn't work so well when your fighting the most fearsome Drakon in the godly universe.

To give me some time to heal my wound I sent a squad of skeletal warriors to fend it off for a little bit after saying a quick 'serve me'.

My eyes glowed a soft orange as I used the power of the hearth to heal most of the burn on my arm.

The skeletal warriors were quickly killed... again, I wonder how that works does it... No stay on topic your fighting a Drakon. I summoned my Stygian Iron sword and charged the Drakon. Right before I collided with the Drakon I used my powers to have the earth push me up and jumped onto the Drakons back.

As the Drakon squirmed and struggled to get me off of him I held onto its scales and traveled up its back before I finally reached the head. I didn't make a mistake I did before and let both hands go of the scales. Instead I kept one hand on a scale holding it tightly so I wouldn't fall off and with the other stabbed my sword through its already damaged eye but this time it went far enough in that the Drakon exploded into dust and I fell the twenty feet to the ground.

Once I finally caught my breath I got up and collected my weapons that haven't returned to me again and set up a camp far away from the venom not wanting to experience the pain again.

I went to bed with a happy thought, 'I get to see Annabeth in a week, hopefully she'll forgive me for being gone so long.'

* * *

Today was the final day of the Hunt. I couldn't believe it I was finally going to see Annabeth by tomorrow after a hundred thirty days of not seeing her.

I quickly took out the map so I could get the hunt done with soon. A glow appeared south of were I was at Lerna Lake in Argolid. I remember that name from some story of Hercules I believe but I can't remember what monster it was that he slayed there.

Right before I remembered it I was thinking about all his Labors and I realized the second one was to Lake Lerna to slay the... Lernaean Hydra, the deadliest of all hydras. I remembered a few things like Hercules had to cover his mouth and nose form the poisonous fumes and that only one head was immortal, kind of like a master head, if you killed that one you would kill the whole beast. I also remembered that almost everything was poisonous about this Hydra, the poison, blood, fumes.

I reached the lake after covering my mouth and nose with a piece of cloth. In front of the Lake stood the largest Hydra I have ever seen. It had nine heads that all surrounded one that was in the middle, the immortal head.

I quickly charged it after realizing it wouldn't come to me because it was the guardian of the entrance to the underworld underneath the lake.

After some time of dodging heads trying to eat me and the most painful venom anywhere on the entire earth, I finally managed to cut off two heads in quick succession. Before four more heads grew I quickly send a fireball at the two stumps.

Two down, Eight to go.

I needed to distract it just for a few seconds so I could get close to it. I quickly made a large whirlpool in the lake which cause the hydra heads to look over at the place they are trying to protect.

I used this to my advantage and sliced of two more heads before I had to leap back and try not to get hit by any venom.

Four heads down, Six to go.

The hydra suddenly opened its moths and it looked like it was going to spray ven but instead a cloud of poisonous venom came out. The venom moved quickly and I could feel burning pain all over as I let out a grunt of pain.

My eyes turned a warm orange as an orange glow consumed my body. The power of the hearth was figniting against the venom and healing me, although it took a lot of energy so I quickly summoned a large wind to push the cloud away and collapsed on my knee stopping the healing. Gasping for air since that took so much energy to do because the hydras venom is so powerful.

While I was on my knee the hyera came up behind me and sent a squirt of venom at my back. I screamed in pain, it was excruciating. The pain felt like the Desmond venom times a thousand. It felt like my back was being split in to and I could tell it was bleeding profusivly. I collapsed completely kn the ground and the hydra was about to attack again.

I thought I was done for when suddenly my eyes glowed a bright golden. So bright that it was like looking into a supernova. my vison went black and I thought I had died.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**you thought I was going to end it there didn't you. No worries I won't do that.**

* * *

_3rd person (still at Lerna Lake)_

Percy's eyes glowed a super bright golden lift and Percy slowly raised not showing any signs of pain.

The hydra seemed to be frozen as Percy cut of three of the hydras heads and set fire to the stumps to.

Finally the hydra unfroze and screamed in pain. It then let out a fearsome screech and slithering could be heard. Suddenly 10 basilisk came out of the tall grass.

Percy simply just send out a pulse of fire on the ground around hi., obliterating all the basilisks around him and charring the ground underneath him.

Percy charged at the hydra, who only had three heads left, and jumped out of the way of a head and sliced another then burned the stump. Make that two heads left.

Percy suddenly took out a hunting knife and threw it at the last unimmortal hydra head which sliced off the head and it was quickly covered in fire.

Now there was just the immortal head. Percy stepped back and his eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter as he held out his hands and a sphere of golden energy appeared. It quickly grew and Percy shot it at the last hydra head.

Golden light consumed the hydra as it slowly evaporated into golden dust.

* * *

_Percy POV_

I could see and feel again suddenly and I saw golden dust raining from the sky as I was once again consumed into darkness until I fell into someone's arms feeling an excruciating pain all over my back.

My last thoughts were 'I'm sorry Annabeth' and 'please don't die after I made it through all that.'

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it.**

**sorry if the last half of it was bad. I accidentally deleted my first one and it wasnt saved so I had to rewrite it.**

**3059 words for those who care**

**REVIEW AND PM AND ANSWER MY POLL!**

**i want to know what you thought, questions you have, opinions, suggestions, grammar errors found, and constructive criticism**

**The next chapter will have percy going back to camp and the very beginning of the hunt. **

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	7. Chapter 6: The Betrayal Part 1

**Hello again and thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.  
**

**This chapter is going to be shorter than the others since I don't have a lot of time, Sorry**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Betrayal_**

_Percy's POV_

I gasped awake and tried to get up when tendrils of pain shoot up throughout my whole body and I felt a rush of burning pain coming from my back. I quickly went back and laid down, the pain slowly subsiding but never leaving. I cracked an eye open only to be met with a blinding light and splitting headache to which I quickly closed my eyes and let out a groan.

I heard quiet talking to the right of where I was laying. It sounded like to females, Athena and... wait is that Hera? I slowly opened my eyes the headache coming back but not as powerful. I blinked away the blackness threatening to consume me again and looked up and saw it was indeed Athena and Hera. In the corner of the room I also saw a large TV and the scenes keep changing and each of them is where I defeated a monsters. Suddenly on the screen a large blue light popped out of the ground and into the sky. It kept happening at every scene and slowly the lights flashed through the sky and at a point it started to form a large dome. As soon as the dome over Greece was complete the blue light started to fade until it was nothing more than a light glow.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Athena asked. I just nodded unsure of what happened.

I was still confused what happened the Learnean Hydra so I asked, "Wait why am I not dead, how did the Hydra not kill me?"

Hera looked at me with confusion written on her face, "What do you mean, do you not remember anything that happened with the Hydra fight?"

I shook my head and said, "All I remember is an intense burning sensation and then I don't remember anything else except golden dust raining down on me before I collapsed."

They showed me the fight on the TV and I was amazed I managed to do that with the deadliest poison on my back. What surprised me was that right as my eyes seemed to be taken over in a golden light Hera let out a large gasp to which both me and Athena looked at her in confusion. When I looked at her I was surprised at her appearance. She know had a look of fear on her face and all the color seemed to be drained from her face. She also seemed to be deep in thought.

Hera brought herself out of her stupor saying, "Since you have freed my original homeland I am giving you the chance to become my first champion."

I looked at Hera in shock since she was known as a demigod hater no matter who's parent they are. I nodded my head and mumbled a yes and quickly a pure white light enveloped me and I immediately felt regenerated. Hera then spoke saying, "know you will be able to control your emotions better and have a locked mind so that no one can influence you with powers and no one can look into your mind without your approval."

I was shocked because I never really thought Hera had any powers before but I guessed she just never showed them off like Zeus does.

Hera quickly flashed away after explaining my new powers and I was left with Athena. I tried to stand up and immediately collapsed to the floor letting out a gasp of pain. Athena helped me up again and I was already sweating as I leaned heavily against her. She took me back to my bed and said, "don't worry Perseus you have gained my blessing to date my daughter and I have also giving you my real blessing while you were unconscious so you can know make good strategies and have more knowledge of most things. Now you need to rest so you can heal up and get back to my daughter." She left the room with a smile and my eyes were already closing as I embraced the darkness.

* * *

I sniffed in the air as I stood on the top of the Half blood hill looking down at the camp. With a smile I set out to find Annabeth after not seeing her for more than 100 days.

There were so many new campers I saw on my way to the Athena cabin who gave me strange looks and out of no where I was suddenly tackled by a extremely happy son of Hades. I let out a gasp as pain arced up my still no fully healed back. Nico quickly jumped off of me with a look of worry on his face. I slowly got up after the pain subsided and realized I was surrounded by most of my old friends. Clarrise came up to me and gave me a large and painful slap on the back to which I let out a yelp having the pain shooting up my back once more.

This time everyone noticed my obvious pain and quickly glanced at me with worried looks until Nico finally broke the silence saying, "I thought you left us Percy don't ever leave us again." he said and looked like he was about to cry. I just walked up to him forgetting that he was still just a little kid. I gave him a large hug with a smile on my face.

Finally the others couldn't take it anymore and Chris asked, "Whats up with your back? How did you hurt it?"

The Stolls also butted in an simultaneously said, "Ya and whats with the scar on your face."

"That would be Learnean Hydra poison and a gorgon claw." I answered and seeing there confused faces I explained all about the quest Athena sent me on and for some reason whenever I mentioned Annabeth's name there faces darkened and they got a sad look on their face.

Before I left them Nico gave me another hug this time careful not to hurt me and said, "I'm glad your safe Percy, I don't know what I would have done if I never saw my big brothers face again." (**I'm also giving Nico and Percy a sibling relationship**)

I gave him a smile before I set of to find Annabeth only to be stopped by Chiron, Dionysus, and Grover who where also wondering where I was. I explained it all to them quickly so I could go find Annabeth but before I left Chiron stopped me and told me I have a sibling.

Now I was even happier than before knowing that I would finally have another sibling.

Once I got to the Athena cabin only for the door to be answered by Malcolm another child of Athena. He looked surprised to see me but didn't ask and instead already knowing what I was going to ask told me to look for Annabeth by the beach.

I walked happily there thinking I'll finally get to see my wisegirl again. I got to the beach and saw my beautiful Annabeth and a kid I could only assume was my new brother since he was controlling water. He was much older than I thought he would be which is weird because he looked just a bit younger than me. I just brushed off the thought looking at Annabeth again when I saw the most unexpected, heart wrenching, saddening, and angering thing in my life.

There on the beach right in front of me was my half brother and my girlfriend kissing like there was no tomorrow. I let out a choked sob before I steeled myself and my eyes glowed an eerie dark blue and my eyes swirled like a raging storm out at sea. Anger took over my body as I thought, 'how could she do this to me? I did everything for her, I went on a stupid quest for her, I almost died for her and this is how she repays me by kissing my brother.' Rage now consumed my body as I went rigid and was about to consume my thoughts when a consoling hand was put on my shoulder and a orange glow calmed my raging body.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry for how short this was and I the next chapter will also probably be kind of short. It's just very busy since this is getting to be the end of the school year. **

**I will try to update soon but one will not I repeat will not be up Friday.**

**Remember to Review, PM me, and look at my poll**

**Please give me any ideas you have for Percy's next encounter with the hunt.**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	8. Chapter 7: The Betrayal Part 2

**I am super sorry for not updating I have been really busy and when I had free time I was to lazy and lacked the inspiration to right this.**

**Thanks for the ten people who reviewed last chapter**

**I know I said the hunt would be in this chapter but I'm sorry to say I'm to busy to make this longer so it would include the hunt. Sorry!**

**I got a new cover image! I found it on Google so no rights go to me. thank you for whoever created this.**

**Remember to check out my poll that's up until the 31 of May. Results are:**

**PJO: 25 votes**

**Divergent: 5 votes**

**HG: 3 votes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Sorry if it's kind of bad I didn't have much inspiration to write this.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Betrayal Part 2**_

_Percy's__ POV_

_There on the beach right in front of me was my half brother and my girlfriend kissing like there was no tomorrow. I let out a choked sob before I steeled myself and my eyes glowed an eerie dark blue and my eyes swirled like a raging storm out at sea. Anger took over my body as I thought, 'how could she do this to me? I did everything for her, I went on a stupid quest for her, I almost died for her and this is how she repays me by kissing my brother.' Rage now consumed my body as I went rigid and was about to consume my thoughts when a consoling hand was put on my shoulder and a orange glow calmed my raging body._

* * *

I was finally able to comprehend what happened and tears started to leak through my eyes. I turned around to see who calmed me down and a sad almost pitiful look was on Hestia's face as she gave me a giant bear hug where I let more tears slip through my eyelids feeling the unbearable pain of heartbreak. Hestia soon separated though and flashed out in an explosion of embers.

Slowly I turned back around towards the person who broke my heart and asked one simple question, "Why?" The question contained so much heartbreak and sorrow in it it made Annabeth take a moment to consider what she was going to say.

After she put her thoughts together she told me so confidently, "Because Timothy here is better than you. Poseidon even claimed him as his favorite son." She then thought a moment more before she said with anger in her voice, "and don't give me all this sad crap I know you were cheating on me, I mean why else would you be gone for longer than three months without telling anyone anything. I should be the one asking you why." Her voice slowly rising, venom clear in her voice.

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth thought I would actually cheat on her. My fatal flaw was LOYALTY. Why in the world would I ever even do anything to hurt one of the few people I truly loved in the world. And then I thought about what my father, the person who said he would be with me when ever I needed him would practically disown me. I started to get angry again and once again a haze of anger overcame my rational senses and this time there was no Hestia to calm me down.

My power was coming off me in waves of energy and a hurricane appeared out of no where and lifted me up into the air. "How could you ever even think about me cheating on you! MY FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY! I went on a grueling, painful, long quest facing countless monsters just so I could get your mothers approval of our relationship." By now I was screaming everything and Annabeth had tears leaking down her face yet I continued, "I nearly died countless times just so we could be together! Then my egotistical jerk of a brother shows up and you believe everything he tells you! Do you know what I would have done for you how much I would have loved you? I was willing to do anything in the world just to be with you, but I guess that's not the same for you."

Slowly the hurricane died down setting me down on the ground and for the first time in a year I took out a velvet box from my pocket and dropped it onto the sandy beach and then I walked away tears streaming down my face as I heard the desperate cries pleading for my forgiveness.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Tears were streaming down my face as I faced the consequences for the worst mistake in my life.

How could I let Timothy get in my head like that? I'm so stupid for even thinking Timothy is better than Percy how could I not have seen this sooner._  
_

Then I saw a small box fall from Percy's hand as he walked away and already knowing what was inside I darted forward towards the box and slowly opened it and what was inside made me cry even more.

Inside the velvet box was a beautiful gold ring with three shining crystals on it. What hurt even more was that engraved on the inside was _Wisegirl + Seaweed Brain 4ever._

I tried to get up and run after Percy but my legs seemed to have planted themselves to the ground and I just resorted to yelling my pleads of forgiveness at the slowly receding figure.

Before I burst into another round of sobs only one thought crossed my mind, _What have I done_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I went straight to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. Nico soon answered and as he asked what was wrong I burst into tears not being able to contain the sobs of heartbreak anymore.

Nico led me into the cabin and gave me a large brotherly hug already knowing what happened.

I sobbed for a few more minutes before I finally calmed down somewhat but I still had tears rolling down my cheeks as I quietly mumbled in a pained voice over and over again, "I loved her"

Nico just sat there and just sat there comforting me until I was finally able to control my emotions. "I know bud, what she did was horrible but you'll find someone one else I know it" Nico said in a cool and collected voice before continuing saying, "Things may have changed a lot at camp since you left but there are still people who care about you here."

Nico still didn't get it thought, "You don't understand. I loved her more than anything in the world. I was going to marry her. We were going to be happy." I managed to get out before I fell into another round of sobs.

We just sat there for a while in a comforting silence not talking until finally I got up and have Nico one last hug before I reached for the door.

Nico stopped me just before I left saying, "Percy just remember things have changed quite a lot since you were last here. Just remember people still care for you."

I was really confused by Nico's cryptic statement before I left.

* * *

I soon figured out though what Nico meant when everyone but a select few seemed to hate me. I seemed to be forgotten by everyone and those who haven't forgotten me just seem to hate me. This must be Timothy's fault, he did all this.

I learned my only real friends were Nico, Thalia (who knew nothing about annabeth and timothy), and most of all the cabin leaders.

I walked around aimlessly through camp trying to avoid the stares and lost in thought until a very annoying voice, which I was not in the mood to hear, said, "You are going to pay for what you did! You made my girlfriend break up with me. You should just leave and never come back because you can't do anything good."

Those words really hit me as I felt the pain of everyone of my friends deaths that I caused.

Once again my train of thought was broken as Timothy charged me with his sword drawn in an awful grip to the extent that a two year old could hold a sword better than him. Instead of fighting back I merely jumped back from his swipe and started to dodge every attack by watching his movements with the skill of a master.

Timothy started to get angry at my lack of attacking and stepped back and sent a rather small wave towards me saying, "This is the power of a true son of Poseidon."

Big mistake.

I stopped the water before summoning more from the beach nearby and said, "No this is the true power of a real son of Poseidon" before launching the wave at him in a flurry of water as it consumed him and started to thrash him around.

After a while I finally let him out of his water prison before running off to collect the little possessions I had before I set off for my mothers apartment leaving the camp behind, forever.

* * *

Once I got to my mom and Paul's apartment I stepped in front of the door and knocked. When I knocked the door creaked open. Odd that means the door was already opened by someone.

I pushed all the bad thoughts aside thought as I entered only for all the bad thoughts to come flooding back into my mind as I saw the state of the apartment.

There were broken things everywhere with slashed furniture and bloody hand prints on wall leading to the kitchen.

I darted into the kitchen and when I was inside what I saw made me want to vomit as tears found there way back into my eyes.

Before me laid my very pregnant mother and Paul both lying on the ground in a flurry of limbs. Both had a gleaming dagger in there chests with a pool of blood around them.

I let out a cry of anguish as I ran over to my mother who had a celestial bronze dagger,covered in golden dust, grasped in her hand. That made me smile somewhat as I realized she didn't go done without a fight.

After sobbing for a while longer I put a few drachmas in both of their pockets before putting a makedhift shroud over them and then setting them ablaze so that they could now rest in peace.

One of the last people who actually loved me is gone. I have no one.

* * *

Those thoughts raced through my mind as I travelled up the elegator up to Olympus.

As I reached the top I walked the long path to the throne room, all the minor gods and nymphs watching curiously as the savior of olympus walked through the streets.

I finally reached the doors of the throne room and opened them right in the middle and before anyone could say anything I said, "I wish to die."

There was a long silenece before the screams of objections rang out.

* * *

**Poor Percy he never can get a break. **

**once again sorry for the shortness and possible badness.**

**remember to review and PM me with ur thoughts, opinoins, questions, and constructive critism**

**hope you enjoyed it, next update should come either tuesday, thursday, or Friday**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	9. Chapter 8: A New Purpose

**I am back!**

**Just letting you know I have finals this week so the only day I might even think about putting up a chapter until next Wednesday.**

**As my authors note said there will be irregular updates for a while and GUARDIAN OF ARTEMIS is going to be put up soon!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter. If you couldn't tell by the name of the chapter the hunt is in this chapter**

_**Important!-**_** This upcoming scene has been done thousands of times and I just wanted to ask you guys if you thought this was a more original version of this scene. Please PM or review with your answer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: New Purpose**_

_Artemis's POV_

_I finally reached the doors of the throne room and opened them right in the middle and before anyone could say anything I said, "I wish to die."_

_There was a long silence before the screams of objections rang out._

* * *

During the chaos you could see a gloomy look on Hades face and Hestia was sobbing into Poseidon's chest.

I couldn't believe it. Perseus the only respectable male on this earth is asking to die. Why would he do something like this I asked my self as I stared into Perseus's beautiful Sea green eyes so full of power... WAIT what are you thinking you are a maiden goddess you are supposed to be pushing him away, finding flaws not complementing how handsome he looks with his long wind swept raven hair covering...STOP it right now. Get a hold of yourself.

Luckily my train of thoughts were cut off as Poseidon asked the question all of us are wondering.

In a almost heartbroken voice Poseidon asked quietly, "Why would you want to do such a thing Percy. Think about your mother. Think about me and how much we'd miss you."

Anger crossed Perseus' face for some reason. Why would he be angry at is father?

My question was answered as Perseus screamed, "Don't give me that crap, I know what you did. You went off and had another child. You claimed him as your favorite child, you disowned me!"

What? For the centuries I've know uncle that does not sound anything like him.

Poseidon was about to retort when Perseus butted in and shouted, "And don't you dare speak of my mother. She's dead. She's dead and it's your fault YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!"

At this point tears were streaming down both Perseus' face and Poseidon's face.

Poseidon still looked at his son and said in a weak teary voice, "I would never do that your my favorite child now and always and nothing can change that.(**I'm sure Triton appreciates you saying that**) And what do you mean I had another child. As for your mother I'm sorry my boy I had no idea."

Perseus now looked genuinely confused and was about to say something when Athena screeched, "So what your just going to leave my daughter alone. What about her?"

Perseus' face went blank but you could see in his beautiful sea greens eyes the pain that he was trying to hide from the rest of them. Tears pooled into his eyes as he looked at the ground and painfully said, "She...She left me. She broke my heart for my _half brother Timothy."_ He said the last part with so much venom it made me shiver in my throne.

I couldn't believe it how this has to be the first time in history ever that a girl was the one that broke the mans heart. But why did that man have to be Perseus the kindest, Loyalest, and most caring man in the whole world. How could she do that to Perseus? For a daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom she sure isn't that wise if she just got rid of the only good man in the entire world.

Athena didn't seem to believe him though and said proudly, "My daughter would never do something so unwise."

You could see the anger on Perseus' face and it looked like he was about to explode at Athena when my brother intervened just at the right time saying, "He's not lying Oh goddess of wisdom." I don't get how my brother could joke at a time like this.

Athena looked down towards the ground after being humbled by Apollo and then looked up and told Perseus, "I am sorry my daughter would do something so unwise as that she can't be a daughter of wisdom if she made a mistake like this."

Perseus seemed to calm down at that but there was still something missing, "Wait why didn't Poseidon remember he had another child or that he made those claims?" I asked confused.

"Well he was telling the truth if that makes anyone feel better he truly doesn't remember it" Apollo butted in.

Poseidon after prying Hestia off him and shrinking down to human size walked up to Perseus and and asked quietly in a broken voice, "Please son, Please forgive me for whatever I did. and as soon as I find whoever did this to me I will make them pay for hurting you. Please forgive me I swear on the Styx I don't remember any of this."

Thunder rang through the throne room and nothing happened so Poseidon must have been telling the truth.

Perseus with tears still streaming silently down his face lunged at Poseidon and enveloped him into a giant hug which Poseidon quickly returned. And if you listened closely you could her a quiet _I forgive you._

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I was so relieved my father didn't disown me. I lunged out to hug him which he quickly returned. I let everything out that I've been feeling and holding in right there in the middle of the throne room as dad just hugged me telling me it was okay. I then remembered I never answered him and I looked up at him and whispered, "I forgive you dad." Before I buried my head back into the comfort of his hug.

Eventually we separated but dad didn't leave my side instead he put his hand on my shoulder and stood there with me and I had a feeling nothing would move him from that spot.

Zeus seeming to have noticed that started to speak, "Perseus I cannot kill you but instead I would like to offer you a purpose in life since I'm assuming you don't want to go back to the camp."

I simply nodded and Zeus continued, "Then I have decided to make you Guardian of the Hunt and Artemis."

At this my eyes almost bulged out of my head and Artemis screamed out, "WHAT! I WILL NOT HAVE A MALE IN MY HUNT! WE DON'T NEED PROTECTION AND ESPECIALLY NOT FROM A MALE!"

I agreed with her and besides the hunt would probably castrate me. Zeus though was not changing his mind though and shook his head saying, "He will be your guardian and that is the last I want to hear of it. And beside who was the one that saved you when you got captured."

Artemis looked down, embarrassed by her outburst but she still looked kind of angry so I stepped forward and said with total confidence, "_I Perseus Jackson swear on the river Styx and all higher beings to protect and safeguard Lady Artemis and her hunt for all of eternity."_

Artemis and the council looked up at me in shock before I was suddenly shrouded in a dark purple aura. At first nothing happened but then I felt an extreme pain in my back which still occasionally pained me from the hydra poison. It once again felt like I had Hydra poison on my back and it felt like my back was splitting open. Dots danced across my eyes as I fought to stay conscious. Suddenly the pain dissipated and my vision cleared as the aura left my body leaving only a small piece of paper that floated down through the air right in front of me until I snatched it and quickly read it.

_I hope you enjoy your gift_

_Use if wisely _

_I'll see you soon_

_-C_

I was confuse now. What gift? And what did it mean by I'll see you soon? And who the hell is C?

I now realized all the Olympians were looking behind me with strange looks on there faces except Aphrodite who was looking right at my chest. Wait why would she be looking at that I thought before I felt a breeze hit me and I looked down and noticed my shirt was on the floor in tatters.

Without even thinking a pair of midnight black wings wrapped around my torso to hide my battle scars all over my chest.

Wait WINGS! Since when did I have wings?

Dad who was still standing behind me flashed me on a aqua blue shirt that had small slits for the wings popping out of my back. I gave him a quick nod of thanks before I read them what the note said.

Even Athena couldn't think of who could have done this to me.

I stretched out my wings and the wingspan was nearly twelve feet. Next I curled them up around me and they made a very good protective shield as it covered nearly my whole body. Finally I figured if wings could come out of my back they must be able to go back in so I concentrated hard and clenched my back muscles and my feathery wings quickly sank back through the new slits in my back, and I only felt a little bit of pain!

Zeus gave off a small cough clearly indicating for me to stop my antics. "As has already been decided Perseus will become the guardian of the hunt. Now if there is nothing else council meeting dismissed." Zeus said almost hopping to get off of his throne.

A voice though rang out throughout the room though, "Wait I wish to give Perseus my blessing." We all turned to see that Demeter was the one that has spoken.

I was shocked though because I never really thought Demeter liked me but I guess I was wrong. "I would be honored Lady Demeter." I spoke.

"None of that Perseus simply call me Demeter" She said before she launched an earthly green color right at me.

I could feel my powers of the earth and nature growing even stronger than they already were since I know had the blessings of all of the Olympians who controlled some of the earth; Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter. Once she was done I felt more in tune with nature and I could finally see why Grover found it so beautiful. Demeter just gave me a small smile before suddenly a long earth sword rose from the ground.

The sword was longer than riptide and was made of all different kinds of rocks and dirt's except for a thin outlining of Celestial bronze around the edges. The sword slowly floated over towards me and I reached out to grab the hilt and as soon as I touched it it glowed white and transformed into a bracelet. I gave a nod of thanks to Demeter and she smiled at me before she left in a burst of green.

"Anyone else" asked Zeus annoyed now that he couldn't leave yet.

"Ya. Perce will need my blessing if he is ever to survive the hunt." spoke Apollo.

I nodded my head accepting it and I was quickly hit with a blast of bright orange light.

My aura once again seemed to grow and when some of the suns rays hit me my aura only seemed to shine even more. Apollo then said, "Now Perce you might not die from the hunt as I have given you skills in archery, some sun powers, and total awesomeness." At the last part everyone rolled their eyes and I figured the meeting was done and was just about to turn away when I heard a screech.

"Wait, It's my turn." The voice was Aphrodite

My eyes widened, "Wait, n..." I was consumed in a cloud of pink perfume. I coughed and gagged as the perfume cleared and when I was able to open my eyes I saw Aphrodite sitting in her chair staring at me with a little drool running down her chin.

Oh no what did she do to me?!

Aphrodite summoned a mirror in front of me and I almost didn't recognize who it was at first because I looked so different.

In the mirror I saw what Aphrodite did to me. I was dressed in a in a long black cloak that draped down to just above my feet. (**Assassin Creed style! I LOVE THAT GAME**) My armor appeared over the cloak shining silver as the moon started to come out. All my weapons were out and strapped on my cloak. My bow and quiver were strapped across my right shoulder, my new earth sword was strapped across my left shoulder, and my spear was strapped straight across my back. Riptide was on my left hip in a leather sheath, my stygian iron sword was strapped onto my right hip in a obsidian scabbard, and my hunting knives where strapped above both my swords on my hips. I had my dagger from Hestia in side my cloak. My sheild was strapped on my left arm and I was holding onto my trident in my right hand.

I opened my wings again and I have to say I looked bad ass, almost like an angel of death especially since my cloaks hood covered my face with shadows.

Aphrodite's blessing didn't just give me cool cloths though it also made me grow a few inches so I was now 6'4. Also my eyes seemed to glow even more with a swirling aura. My features were also more brought out and my muscles were more defined.

I was mortified how was this going to help me live with a bunch of man hating hunters?

At this point all the gods seemed to be flashing out only leaving Hestia, Hades, my dad, and Artemis.

Hades and Hestia came up to me first and Hestia gave me a giant bear hug while Hades just gave me a small pat on the back. "Don't ever scare me like that again Perseus. You can't just go around asking to die." Hestia scolded me slapping me on the arm. She then gave me another hug before flashing away in a flash of embers.

Hades then told me, "Don't forget to not visit me and Nico in the underworld sometime."

At that I paled, I totally forgot about Nico. He'll be devastated when he learns I left camp. "Please tell Nico what happened here and tell him I'll see him as soon as I can." I asked Hades.

Hades just nodded before he flashed away in a flurry of shadows.

Dad then walked up to me giving me a giant hug again not seeming to want to let go of me until I finally said, "Dad your squishing me."

He let go with a quick sorry before saying, "I'm glad your okay son. Take care of your self and make me proud."

I nodded before he disappeared in a flash of sea mist.

Artemis then walked up to saying, "Perseus, since you are now are guardian, even though we don't need one, meet us at Maryland's state park by dawn." and with that said Artemis flashed away in a glimmer of silver leaving me to try to find them.

I sighed before I walked out of the throne room and towards the edge of Olympus before I jumped over the edge. I quickly flapped my wings and felt the air under my wings as I directed myself towards the silvery aura in Maryland that could only be the hunt.

My armor shone silver as I flew under the rays of moonlight at tops speeds trying to get to the hunts camp. The shadows in the night seemed to be contorting towards my midnight black wings.

I finally reached the state forest and found the camp. I quietly landed on one of the low hanging branches the surrounded the camp and saw that Artemis and the girls have all gathered around the camp fire.

I decided to listen in on them and I quickly put up a shield of shadows to surround me from unwanted eyes and summoned a flame in my hand and stared into it imagining the campfire by the hunt. The fire shimmered before an image of Artemis and the hunters appeared.

Artemis seemed to just have started talking and said, "Now hunters I have some bad news. My father has decided that we need protection and has assigned us a guardian. To make it worse the guardian is a _male_."

At that cries of objections came out from the hunters until they finally settled down and a hunter, Phoebe I believe, said, "Milady but we can't have a _boy _in our hunt. Anyways we don't need a someone to protect us."

Artemis nodded her head saying, " I know but it is fathers orders and besides this isn't the worst male we could have gotten. He isn't like most men. Please at least give him a chance." she then grew a devious smile and then said, "Besides we can make him do most of our chores."

At that all the hunters started planning ways to prank me so I decided it was time to show myself so I disappeared in a flash flames appearing in the campfire.

I walked forward and said, "Well it's nice to know I've already become a slave."

The hunters immediately turned towards me with their bows drawn and arrows at the ready.

Thalia then said, "Who are you boy?"

I chuckled before I said jokingly, "come on Thals don't tell me you don't remember your own cousin." confusion was still written on her face so I took off my hood.

Thalia gasped and then ran at me and pulled me into a large hug saying, "PERCY!" she then pulled away saying, "what are you doing here?"

I answered looking down sadly already knowing the conversation that was about to happen, "Well Pinecone face I am your guys' new guardian."

She smiled before she asked, "Wait why what about Annabeth?"

I looked down trying to keep a my face void of emotion before I turned to Artemis and asked, "Milady may I go check the perimeter of the camp?"

Artemis nodded and I quickly spread my wings and flew up into the night sky not showing any emotion until I was out of range. Then I let all my sadness and grief come out.

* * *

**And Done!**

**I hope this chapter proved to be different than all the other stories which had this scene in it and I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**So there was a little bit of the hunt in it but the whole next chapter will be just the hunt.**

**I wanted to ask you guys what do you think is a good name for a six to eight year old girl.**

**Also soon I will be posting both Guardian of Artemis which will have a very important authors not and a oneshot (that may get extended into a full story if you guys ask for it.) soon. P.s. the oneshot is a hunger games one shot. Once those are up please check out both of them. **

**Even though those stories are going up I just wanted you guys to remember that this story IS PRIORITY not the other ones.**

**Have a week!  
-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I have some bad news:**

**This is not a chapter. I'm really sorry I'm just really busy these past few days and I just haven't been able to finish the chapter without it turning out really rushed**

**Also Im sad to say I won't be able to update or even write anything until the 25 because I am going on a church mission trip and electronics are not allowed so I wont have any thing up for anything until probably june 26**

**Once again Im really sorry I couldn't get another chapter done fast enough**

**Don't worry though because by the time I come back from the trip I'll be loaded with ideas to do**

**Sorry**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


End file.
